Simulacrum
by CattyRosea
Summary: AU: White Fang heeft gewonnen. Zechs sluit Relena op, houdt haar ver van de wereld die hij verwoestte, zodat zij niet ook ten onder gaat. Er rest nu slechts een Koning, een voormalige Koningin... en ZERO. 6xR


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 25 augustus 2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Simulacrum

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** M

**Genre:** Armegeddon? Tragedie, Horror, Zielenleed, noem het maar op.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** De hele serie.

**Waarschuwingen:** AU-versie van de finale, Armegeddon op de achtergrond, incest, ander gewelddadig en gestoord gedrag, mindfuck mindfuck mindfuck...

**Koppels:** Milliardo Peacecraft x Relena Peacecraft

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** AU: White Fang heeft gewonnen. Zechs sluit Relena op, houdt haar ver van de wereld die hij verwoestte, zodat zij niet ook ten onder gaat. Er rest nu slechts een Koning, een voormalige Koningin... en ZERO. 6xR

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Gelieve de waarschuwingen te lezen. Ze zijn er niet voor niets. ;) Ik stel me niet verantwoordelijk voor eventuele mentale schade die je oploopt door dit te lezen, of de kosten van allesreiniger voor je hersenen.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Simulacrum**

_Wat heb ik gedaan? Wat heb ik gedaan, Epyon? Waarom liet je me dit doen?_

_Wie, _ik?

_Wat moet ik doen? Dit hoorde niet te gebeuren. Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen, Epyon._

_Is het niet overduidelijk? Er is maar een ding dat je_ kunt _doen._

**I-oOo-I**

Haar leven nu lijkt maar weinig te verschillen van haar leven toen.

Haar huis heeft alle luxe die een meisje zich maar kan wensen; grote kamers met vloeren in allerlei kleuren marmer, massief houten meubels en witte gordijnen die dansen in een eeuwig plezierig briesje, zijden lakens op haar bed, tuinen zover het oog reikt. Eten en drinken, gezond, lekker, exotisch, traditioneel, er is altijd genoeg, en wat niet al in voorraad is kan voor haar geregeld worden. Ze gaat naar school om betekenisloze dingen te leren, naar de bibliotheek om te lezen over lang vervlogen dromen, doet de tv en radio aan voor muziek en hersenloos vermaak.

Relena's familie zorgt dat ze veilig is, het gemakkelijk heeft, en afgezonderd is van de rest van de wereld. Net zoals ze altijd gedaan hebben.

Maar nu zijn haar moeder en vader er niet meer, en degene die ze nog steeds af en toe per ongeluk Pagan noemt is een vrouw in een uniform, met scherpe stem en koude ogen. Haar klasgenoten zijn geesten; hologrammen, holle benaderingen van persoonlijkheden geboren uit afgedwaalde militaire technologie. Ze zijn er om te zorgen dat Relena zich niet te eenzaam voelt, om haar te benaderen en engageren, om haar nooit meer dan vijf minuten rust te gunnen. Ze heeft het geteld. Maar als ze hen probeert aan te raken zwemmen ze om haar lege handen heen, en als ze tegen haar spreken ziet ze geen vrienden maar een non-entiteit met gloeiende gele ogen die ze niet zou moeten kunnen herkennen maar dat toch doet, een kille, onstuitbare perfectie die haar evenzeer angst aanjaagt en doet walgen als dat het tot haar roept met zijn beloften van - van wat?

Soms weet ze niet of ze met hen moet mee wil lachen of haar oren wil bedekken en huilen. Ze doet allebei. Soms tegelijkertijd. Maar tegen de tijd dat haar gedwongen uren in het klaslokaal erop zitten komt ze er altijd, altijd uit met het gevoel alsof ze iets minder mens is, minder tastbaar, en het lijkt iedere keer net iets langer te duren tot de lichthoofdige, betekenisloze bovenmatige helderheid opklaart.

Soms vraagt ze zich af of ze nog wel echt is, of slechts het simulacrum van een meisje dat zelfs toen niet bestond, net zozeer een van Milliardo's hersenspinsels als al het andere in haar paradijselijke gevangenis.

-o-

Toen ze voor het eerst bijkwam in haar kleine enclave van leegte, verdwaasd en gedesoriënteerd door verdovingsmiddelen, was Dorothy er. Met wilde en wijd opengesperde ogen, zei liever niets, maar kon niet ronduit weigeren toen Relena aandrong.

De White Fang had gewonnen. Milliardo had zichzelf uitgeroepen tot Koning van de Aarde en de rest van het heelal. De oorlog was voorbij omdat Milliardo het zo wilde, omdat Milliardo geen tegenspraak meer duldde, maar er was geen vrede. Nergens ter wereld was er vrede. Alleen hier, in de alternatieve werkelijkheid die Milliardo voor zijn zusje had gebouwd, kon de afwezigheid van strijd ooit werkelijkheid worden.

Dorothy wilde blijven.

Milliardo liet het niet toe. Ze mocht 's nachts Relena gezelschap houden, maar iedere dag stuurde hij haar er weer op uit om de mobile dolls te leiden.

De omslag in het meisje verkilde Relena tot op het bot. Ze hield Dorothy, ineenkrimpend en huiverend en weigerend alleen te slapen, in haar armen, en bewaarde haar vragen en ontsnappingsplannen tot ze gekalmeerd was. Maar Dorothy wilde blijven, zei dat het hier beter was, en iedere keer dat Relena aandrong op details over wat er in de buitenwereld aan de hand was, verging ze tot een hoopje onzinwoorden en onsamenhangend gelach.

Op een dag kwam Dorothy simpelweg niet meer opdagen. Relena bleef alleen achter, bewaakt door vreemdelingen die weigerden met haar te praten, zonder te weten waar ze was, hoe of wanneer ze er gekomen was, wat er gebeurd was om dit tot stand te brengen of wat er nu gebeurde.

Milliardo kwam haar pas twee weken later opzoeken. Hij omhelsde haar tegen haar wil, verklaarde Dorothy onvindbaar, hoogstwaarschijnlijk dood, en vertrok weer zo snel als hij gekomen was toen er een apparaatje aan zijn riem begon te zoemen. Relena kon Dorothy niet uit haar hoofd krijgen, maar wist dat het geen nut had over haar in te zitten terwijl ze zelf nog hier vast zat. Dus toen haar broer drie dagen later terugkwam stelde ze alleen de verstandige vragen - de egoïstische vragen.

'Wat is er aan de hand? Waarom houd je me hier vast? Waar zijn we?'

'Deze plaats is veilig. De rest van de wereld - de rest van de mensheid - valt niet meer te redden. Ik weet dat je daar buiten wilt zijn om het toch te proberen, en dit is de enige manier waarop ik je kan beschermen, de enige manier om te voorkomen dat je ook naar beneden wordt gesleurd.'

Zijn ogen waren zo wild als zelfs die van Dorothy niet geweest waren, en toen ze op Relena bleven rusten voelde ze vanbinnen iets doodgaan.

'Milliardo, vertel me wat er gebeurd is.' zei ze, terwijl een deel van haar al terugdeinsde voor de gruwelijkheid van zijn antwoord. 'Wat is er aan de hand?'

Het antwoord lag al in zijn ogen. Maar ze kon het niet, _zou_ het niet geloven, niet tot hij de woorden hardop zei - hoe kon ze zomaar aannemen dat haar eigen broer in staat zou zijn om zijn zin op _die_ manier door te drukken? Hoe kon ze echt verwachten dat de wereld bereid was ten goede te veranderen als zelfs zij, degene die voor verbetering pleitte, zo makkelijk de waarheid van zijn gruwelen accepteerde?

'Milliardo!' smeekte ze, met een stem waarin zich meer hysterie begon te vormen hoe langer zijn vreselijke stilte zich uitstrekte en zijn ogen, die _ogen_, staarden en staarden en staarden.

'Het is hopeloos. De wereld valt niet meer te redden.' herhaalde hij, en zag er eventjes bijna normaal uit door het verdriet dat zijn gezicht tekende. 'Je bent hier veilig. Ik ga zorgen dat de wereld je nooit meer aanraakt, en dat jij er niet op uit gaat om het te zoeken. Dit is voor je eigen bestwil. Ik hou je veilig.

En hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en hield haar zo stevig vast dat het pijn deed. Ze zou hem hebben weggeduwd, als de wanhopige kracht waarmee hij haar tegen zich aan klemde niet zei dat zelfs hij het niet kon geloven.

Hij had niets meer hoeven zeggen om haar te laten weten wat er gebeurd was. Maar ze kon zichzelf er niet toe brengen het te geloven. Gelukkige herinneringen, herinneringen aan haar moeder, aan Pagan, aan het huis waarin ze was opgegroeid, aan haar klasgenoten, aan de jeugd zonder zorgen die was weggegrist uit het hart van het vuur dat het begin van haar leven had ingeluid - ze klemden zich aan haar vast als drenkelingen, wanhopig, zinloos. _Niet meer te redden,_ stuk voor stuk. Niet meer te ontkennen, maar hoe kon iemand ooit sterk genoeg zijn om _dit_ te verdragen? Het gewicht was te veel, ze zou zinken, ze zou wegglippen en in het niets opgaan als ze zich niet vast kon houden, als ze nu onder ging kon ze misschien nooit meer boven komen, ze kon het niet, nee nee nee nee nee nee -

Hij kwam daarna iedere dag langs, soms slechts een uurtje om samen met haar de maaltijd te nuttigen, soms tot diep in de nacht. Hij wilde haar leren kennen, zei hij, en vroeg eindeloos veel vragen - over haar leven, haar smaak, haar passies, haar meningen, over dingen waar ze nog nooit over had nagedacht. Ze beantwoordde alle vragen, omdat alles beter was dan haar gedachten de vrije loop te laten.

Hij vertelde haar ook honderduit over zichzelf. Maar de ene vraag die ze had bleef onbeantwoord.

De uren in haar prachtige kooi waren lang en leeg, en voedden haar verlangen te ontsnappen met elke tik van de klok. Het kostte beangstigend weinig tijd om haar begrenzingen te verkennen; ongelovig deed ze het nog drie keer. Er was echt maar één uitweg: de zware stalen deur die Dorothy, Milliardo en de bewakers gebruikten.

Hij vertelde haar uiteindelijk nooit dat de Aarde een gruwelijke dood was gestorven. Dat alles wat de oorlog nog niet van haar had afgenomen in vlammen was opgegaan, was verzwolgen door natuurrampen, tot stof was vergaan terwijl zij een goed leven leed, weg van alle problemen in de wereld, net zoals vroeger. Het enige dat haar nog drijvende hield in de zee van duisternis die nu haar bestaan uitmaakte, was het bevechten van het getij. Het vasthouden aan hoop en geloven, en het afschudden van afschuw en wanhoop, om te blijven zwemmen en niet naar beneden gesleurd te worden.

Gewoon blijven zwemmen. Blijven rennen, duwen, worstelen. Maakt niet uit waar je heen gaat, maakt niet uit of je er aankomt. Maakt niet uit of er nergens over is om naartoe te rennen, niets over is om voor te vechten.

Niet ophouden, en niet omkijken.

-o-

Er zijn 's nachts geen sterren, er is slechts een fluweelachtige groene schaduw gevuld met de rimpels van het koloniedak. Als ze 's avonds tussen de bomen in haar tuin door naar boven kijkt of uit de ramen van de villa leunt, lijkt het net een onder water-grot; overdag ziet de lucht eruit als een glazen stolp zo groot als een berg, die wel licht naar binnen laat, maar alles daarbuiten aan het zicht onttrekt.

Ze weet niet hoe laat het is tegenwoordig. Er zijn geen klokken of kalenders. De kunstmatige zon van de kolonie kan zijn rustige gangetje langs de hemel beschrijven, of urenlang stil blijven staan en willekeurig verspringen. Soms bewegen de schaduwen sneller dan ze kan lopen. Ze erkent niet waarom dit zo is en doet niet de moeite een verklaring te eisen. Ze vroeg haar broer vroeger wel eens waar hij dacht dat hij mee bezig was, maar het heeft geen nut het te weten, dus voelt ze er geen behoefte meer toe.

Want wat heeft het voor zin je aan een werkelijkheid vast te klampen die toch niet bestaat?

Er zijn geen nieuwsberichten meer; er is geen nieuws meer. Er gebeurt niets meer in de wereld, want de wereld daar buiten, lelijk en gebrekkig en smerig als het is, is de perfectie zo dicht genaderd als het maar kan. Als de Koning behoort hij de huidige staat te behouden, want anders valt het terug in hoe het vroeger was en zal het zelfs dit toevluchtsoord waar perfectie wel mogelijk is, verwoesten. Er is geen behoefte meer te weten over de buitenwereld; er is geen behoefte meer om zich te herinneren dat er buiten ooit iets heeft bestaan. Al het andere is een leugen.

Haar behoefte terug te gaan naar de wereld waarvoor ze al deze tijd heeft gevochten is een leugen.

Er is nooit iets dat er niet al was, en niets verdwijnt tenzij ze het eigenhandig vernietigt. Deze leegte is gevarieerd, bijna net als het echte leven, maar statisch en onveranderlijk. Haar kleine wereldje van koel marmer en beschaduwd groen is een eindeloze cyclus van dag en nacht, van maaltijden en lege klaslokalen gevuld met een warme bries en luidruchtige kleuren, van oude boeken en leeg vermaak - en van _hem_, van zijn pijnlijke omhelzingen en de vingers die in haar kaak drongen om haar gezicht naar voren te draaien en tegen haar zin een kus te ontvangen.

Maar achter de schermen, buiten de grenzen van haar kleine broekzakuniversum, draaien de wielen van de wereld net als voorheen. Wanneer Milliardo naar haar terugkeert na een vertoning in de troonkamer of het zien van de acties en reacties die mensen ondergaan, _weet_ ze het. Ze kan het zien aan de stand van zijn kaak en schouders, de manier waarop hij zijn hoofd houdt, de snelle, schokkerige bewegingen waarmee hij zijn jas en handschoenen afwerpt en de wacht wegstuurt, de lijntjes in zijn gezicht en de blik in zijn ogen. Ze kan het zien aan hoe hij _ademt_.

Te weten dat de wereld nog draait - dat hij niet alles heeft vernietigd waar ze voor vocht, alles dat hij van haar afgenomen heeft - is het enige dat haar nog hoop geeft.

'Zijn ze al dood?' is steevast het eerste dat ze vraagt zodra hij arriveert. 'Heb je hem vermoord?'

Het antwoord is altijd nee.

'Maar het zal niet lang duren, mijn lieve.' belooft hij, drukt haar stevig tegen zich aan en streelt haar haar. 'Ik weet hoezeer het je zou plezieren.'

Ze ziet niet in hoe hij tot die conclusie kon zijn gekomen. Ze neemt de moeite niet hem te verbeteren. De wetenschap dat de gundam piloten nog leven is genoeg. Iedere keer dat hij antwoordt met 'Nee.', weet Relena dat de strijd nog niet gestreden is. Ze weet dat haar broer niet gewonnen heeft.

Ze weet dat Heero niet vergeten is dat hij heeft beloofd te beschermen, en dat hij op een dag naar haar toe zal komen. Ze weet dat totdat die dag aanbreekt, ze op zichzelf aangewezen is.

Dus vecht ze.

**I-oOo-I**

Het zit hem dwars dat ze weigert zich in haar lot te schikken. Ze heeft hier alles dat ze maar kon wensen - voedsel, onderdak, vermaak, liefhebbende familie - dus waarom zou ze dat niet doen?

'Het kan me niet schelen wat ik hier heb, ik wil hier niet zijn!'

'Relena, luister toch naar jezelf. Je klinkt als een klein kind dat een woedeaanval heeft.'

'Het kan me niet schelen hoe ik klink, je houdt me hier tegen mijn wil. _Je houdt me gevangen!'_

'Zo moet je niet denken. Dit is voor je eigen bestwil. Ik zorg er alleen maar voor dat je -'

'Jij hebt het recht niet te beslissen wat voor mijn eigen bestwil is, broer. Dat recht heb je lang, lang geleden al verspeeld.'

Haar afwijzing kwetst hem, en zelfs nu kwetst het haar om hem te moeten kwetsen. Maar wat kan ze anders, wanneer niets hem tot zijn zinnen kan brengen?

-o-

Milliardo is buiten zichzelf op de dag dat ze hem eindelijk aanvalt. Relena vormt geen enkele uitdaging voor hem, natuurlijk, maar ze is wanhopig, ze is razend, en lang voordat hij haar overmeesteren ligt ze al onder zijn gewicht tegen de vloer gedrukt, bloedend en jankend met een schorre, zwakke stem die niet verder reikt dan hen tweeën. Ze heeft hem in ruil daarvoor meer dan genoeg blauwe plekken bezorgd; er vloeien zoveel verontschuldigingen van zijn lippen dat ze onmogelijk slechts op de wonden van die dag kunnen slaan.

Hij probeert het goed te maken alsof hij niet donders goed weet wat ze echt wil. Zijn tierelantijnen smijt ze stuk tegen de muren, zijn kleren verscheurt ze, zijn boeken verbrandt ze. Wanneer hij zelfs zover gaat haar een kitten te brengen, nieuwsgierig en donzig en aanhankelijk en aanbiddelijk, kan ze niet ophalen met huilen tot hij het weer weghaalt.

Buiten was ze de Koningin van de Wereld; het voelt alsof het gisteren was. Feitelijk was het niet veel langer dan dat. In haar hart heeft ze de verantwoordelijkheden van de positie nooit neergelegd, maar hierbinnen kan ze zelfs de gedachte om voor een huisdier te moeten zorgen niet verdragen. Ze kan niet anders dan smachten naar de troostende aanwezigheid van het wezentje, maar ze kan het ook niet uitstaan te denken dat iets zo onschuldigs en hulpeloos hetzelfde lot zou ondergaan als haar broer haar heeft toebedeeld.

Het herinnert haar teveel aan iedereen die ze vermoord heeft door het einde niet te kunnen voorkomen, iedereen die ze verzaakt door hier nog steeds te zijn, iedereen die ze verraden heeft door niet hard genoeg te vechten.

-o-

Dan komen de geesten in het klaslokaal. Voor een tijdje sussen ze haar. Net dromen die uit de krochten van haar geest zijn bevrijd, met een gloed die tot in alle hoeken van haar gevangenis doordringt, alles er minder solide, minder hevig en onmiddelijk laat lijken. Wanneer de wacht eindelijk de deur van het lokaal ontgrendelt, leeft ze in een schilderij, op een filmscherm, een vertolking van haar leven dat ze vanuit de coulissen aanschouwt. Haar gevoelens vloeien voort op de prettige manier van fictieve dingen, iets om de tijd mee te verdrijven, meeslepend maar inconsequent. Het maakt Milliardo blij, want hij wil haar niet gekwetst zien, en het maakt haar ook blij, in zekere zin. Ze is niet iemand die pijn wil verduren alleen om het te verduren, pijn zonder nut of noodzaak. Als alle reden om het te ondergaan verdwenen is, waarom zou je dan niet ook het lijden weghalen?

Maar ze is zichzelf niet meer. De volgende keer dat ze uithaalt naar haar broer is ze zichzelf niet. Vrede bedriegt haar en dan bedriegt oorlog haar - wat wil ze? Haar broer wil haar niet kwetsen; ze dwingt hem ertoe, maar hij _wil_ haar geen pijn doen. De ziekelijk bleke lichten die voor haar ogen zwemmen weten ook niet wat ze willen, en vertellen haar de ene keer dat dit in haar voordeel is omdat het ontsnappen makkelijker maakt, en de andere keer dat haar broer het beste met haar voor heeft en dat ze moet blijven.

Het is moeilijk om te kijken en luisteren, nog moeilijker om te denken. Ze vecht, met haar nagels en haar tanden, de lengte van haar ledematen en de hoeken van haar gewrichten, ze vecht met alles dat ze heeft omdat ze geen andere keus heeft, maar ze weet niet waarom. Waar vecht ze tegen? Wat probeert ze te bereiken?

-o-

'Wat moet ik doen om jou gelukkig te maken?'

_Laat me gaan laat me gaan laat me gaan!_

'Ik kan je niet vrijlaten. Ik kan je niet verliezen. Waarom zie je dat nou niet? Je bent het enige goede ding dat ik overheb. Als de rest van de wereld je te pakken kreeg zouden ze je met huid en haar verslinden, ze zouden je aan stukken sleuren. Ik hou van je, Relena.'

_Als je van me hield zou je me laten gaan laten gaan laten gaan!_

'Hoe kan ik je dat laten zien? Ik hou van je Relena, hou op - tegen me - te - vechten - zusje alsjeblieft, _ik hou van je.'_

Maar ze ze houdt niet op hem te bevechten - ze zou niet weten hoe, want hij is een vijand die verslagen moet worden en als hij van haar hield _doet hij niet als hij dat deed liet hij me gaan_ maakt dat het allemaal alleen nog maar _erger_.

Pijn schrikt haar niet af, houdt haar niet tegen - hij drukt haar neer, knijpt haar polsen samen in zijn hand tot ze de botten tegen elkaar kan voelen knarsen, wrikt aan haar knieën met vingers die diep in haar vlees dringen, de naden van haar kleding snijden in haar huid tot ze uit de weg knappen, verscheurende pijn tussen haar benen alsof haar ingewanden worden opengewrikt met een ijzervijl. Ze worstelt en schreeuwt en put zichzelf uit tot ze nauwelijks meer kan terugdeinzen van de manier waarop hij op haar in steekt.

Razernij zwakt af tot krachteloze schokken van pijn en paniek. Milliardo drukt zijn mond tegen de hare en legt zijn hand over een borst, zijn duim streelt de tepel. Haar ogen stellen scherp omdat ze niet meer met haar hoofd kan zwaaien, en wanneer hun blikken elkaar ontmoeten kan ze eindelijk alle liefde in zijn ogen zien: het gele licht van de waanzinnigheid.

-o-

Nadien kan ze geen vechtlust meer in zich vinden. Uitputting in schok hebben haar geest leeggeplunderd (net zoals hij haar lichaam leeg heeft achtergelaten, zoals haar maag zich wil legen over de rand van het bed), en slechts een zwak draadje bewustzijn is over.

'Toen je die vreselijke dingen met Heero deed, en toen Libra...' Afkeer en vermoeidheid botsen, maken haar aan het rillen zodra Milliardo haar zijde streelt en zijn neus in haar haar begraaft. Relena slikt moeizaam en knijpt haar ogen dicht. 'Ik dacht dat je me iets probeerde bij te brengen... over oorlog... over de wereld.'

Hadhet hem ooit wat gescheeld of zijn acties haar kwetsten, of dat haar pijn verlicht werd op een manier die ze afkeurde? Iedere keer dat ze hem zag wilde hij iets van haar - altijd wilde hij dat ze zo was of zus deed. Had hij ooit om haar gegeven als een zus, in plaats van - Was dat moment op Libra een leugen?

'Daar moet je niet aan denken. Ik had het mis.'

Hij was haar altijd maar dingen aan het opdringen, of het nu een leven met niets dan vrede was met de Darlians, inzichten in oorlogen door Zechs Merquise, of een kneedbare wereld die haar idealen zou aannemen zoals zij zonder het te beseffen de vorm had aangenomen die hij haar gegeven had, die van alles wat hij uit zichzelf had verbannen. De wereld was voor hem altijd belangrijker geweest dan hemzelf of haar.

'Wat probeer je me nu te leren?'

'Dat ik van je hou.' zegt hij met een kus op haar schouder, en zijn arm om haar middel trekt haar dichter naar hem toe.  
_Misschien zat je toen wel dichter bij de waarheid dan nu._

Milliardo heeft het niet meer als hij de volgende ochtend zijn vingers in diepe, donkere vlekken om haar polsen ziet staan. Dus brengt hij de volgende keer zijde mee.

**I-oOo-I**

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Ze bevocht ze.

Ze won.

Milliardo kwam haar halen. Ze bevocht hem.

Ze verloor.

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Ze bevocht ze.

Ze won.

Milliardo kwam haar halen. Ze bevocht hem.

Ze verloor.

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Ze bevocht ze.

Ze won.

Milliardo kwam haar halen. Ze bevocht hem.

Ze verloor.

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Ze bevocht ze.

Won ze?

Milliardo kwam haar halen. Ze bevocht hem.

Ze verloor.

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Ze bevocht ze.

Ze won.

Milliardo kwam haar halen. Ze bevocht hem.

Ze verloor.

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Ze bevocht ze.

Ze won.

Milliardo kwam haar halen. Ze bevocht hem.

Hij liet haar om genade smeken.

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Ze bevocht ze.

Ze won.

Milliardo kwam haar halen. Ze bevocht hem.

Ze verloor.

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Ze bevocht ze.

Won ze?

Milliardo kwam haar halen. Ze bevocht hem.

Hij liet haar om _meer_ smeken.

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Ze bevocht ze.

Ze won.

Milliardo kwam haar halen. Ze bevocht hem.

Hij won.

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Bevocht ze ze?

Won ze?

Milliardo kwam haar halen. Bevocht ze hem?

Hij liet haar smeken. Smeken om haar te horen smeken.

De gele lichten kwamen haar halen. Ze bevocht ze.

Won ze?

-o-

Het was hopeloos.

-o-

Ze vocht.

Ze verloor.

-o-

Ze vocht.

Ze verloor en verloor en verloor.

-o-

Vocht ze nog wel?

'Zijn ze al dood? Heb je hem vermoord?'

'Nog niet.'

Waar vocht ze voor?

Vaar vocht ze _tegen?_

-o-

Eens in de zoveel tijd zijn er nachtmerries die haar bed met zweet bevlekken. Soms zijn er hallucinaties die het bewustzijn onder haar voeten vandaan zwiepen, die haar schedel splijten met pijn en haar wild om zich heen maaiend op de grond gooien en haar doen uithalen naar alles dat voor haar strompelende voeten komt, gedreven door een overweldigende, alles beheersende behoefte iets te _doen_.

En soms blijven de visioenen en de foltering geheel achterwege, en wordt haar geest zo helder dat haar hele leven daarvoor slechts een waas lijkt. Wanneer dat gebeurt spreiden de plannen zich voor haar geestesoog uit, onberispelijke bevindingen en voorspellingen die zich moeiteloos aanpassen aan iedere verandering in de variabelen, die verder plant als ze vordert en geraffineerder worden hoe meer ze leert. Het is een koortsachtige manier van denken die haar maar op één ding laat concentreren en geen ruimte laat voor iets anders dan actie en het verkrijgen van het volgende puzzelstukje. Ze is gevangen in onwetendheid in dit gevangenis-huis in de bossen, en dat valt slecht bij het gouden visioen.

De eerste keer dat ze opjagende stem zijn zin geeft, doodt ze de wachters met hun eigen wapens, gebruik makend van de herinnering van hoe ze een leven geleden op rozen schoot. Ze weet nog net de locatie van het dok van de kolonie te vinden voordat ze haar te pakken kunnen krijgen.

Ze kan een week geen eten binnen houden.

De tweede keer kent ze de gangen en deuren. De route staat haar zo helder voor de geest alsof ze hem gisteren heeft afgelegd - maar hoe lang is het al geleden? De stemmen leren niet alleen over de wereld om hen heen, maar ook van binnenin haar, en het misselijke gevoel dat ze krijgt iedere keer dat ze haar gestolen pistool richt leren hen veel en snel. Een man zonder knieschijven is net zo ongevaarlijk als een zonder polsslag.

Milliardo heeft de stemmen gevaarlijke dingen laten leren.

Als zelfs de leidende hand van haar fantoom der overwinning haar er niet toe kan brengen de trekker over te halen tegen haar broer, beseft Relena dat Milliardo haar dingen heeft geleerd die net zo gevaarlijk zijn.

**I-oOo-I**

'Zijn ze al dood?' vroeg ze, en vroeg zich af wie ze bedoelde. 'Heb je hem vermoord?'

De tong van haar broer legt kleine weggetjes af over haar huid. Langs haar sleutelbeenderen, in de holte tussen kaak en oor, omhoog vanaf de onderkant van haar borst. 'Nee, maar gauw. Ik weet hoezeer het je zou plezieren.'

Ze nam aan dat dat waar was.

**I-oOo-I**

Hij heeft vandaag een geschenk voor haar meegebracht. Ze kan het zien aan de manier waarop hij glimlacht.

'Het is je verjaardag vandaag. Vrolijke verjaardag, Relena.'

'Echt? Hoe oud ben ik nu?'

'Je bent achttien nu.'

_7 april._

'Ik heb iets voor je meegebracht.

_Operatie Meteoor._

Hij heeft een kroon in een picknickmand meegebracht. De zonsondergang is overal om hen heen bevroren, de warmte blijft maar het licht is vervaagd. De bomen met hun takken lijken weggezonken te zijn in een scherp contrast van twee dimensies, alsof ze in een foto zitten, alsof niets hiervan echt is.

_Zonsondergang op het strand._

'Dit is een dag waar ik op heb gewacht.' zegt hij, en brengt het diadeem naar haar hoofd, waarbij de schaduwen langs zijn lichaam dartelen. Zijn ogen zijn lege vegen - ze kan doen alsof er wat ze maar wil in te zien is. 'Je bent nu volgens de wet een vrouw. Weet je wat dat betekent, Relena?'

Ze weet nauwelijks nog wie zij tweeën zijn. Zijn ze wel echt?

_Zonsondergang op het strand. En op het strand..._

'Het betekent dat je weer Koningin zult zijn. Koningin van een nieuwe wereld, een betere wereld - deze wereld. _Mijn_ Koningin.' zegt hij, met zijn woorden tegen haar lippen in de ademtocht voordat ze kussen.

_Op het strand, een jongen die wegrende._

Ze kussen elkaar, en natuurlijk weet ze wat echt is. Het is dit. Het is zij, zijn Relena, zijn geliefde, zijn Koningin, zijn alles. Het is hem boven haar, zijn armen aan beide kanten terwijl zijn lichaam het hare bedekt en zijn lippen woordeloos tegen de hare spreken. Het is zijn overhemd losknopen terwijl hij haar wang streelt, de lijnen van zijn lichaam volgen met haar mond, reikend met haar tastzin, niet haar zicht, naar de schaduwen waarin zich zijn littekens bevinden, littekens waarmee hij is geboren, die hij al had voordat de wereld bestond.

_Op het strand, een jongen die wegrende en een meisje._

Tekens die hij al had voordat hij deze wereld schiep. Was er daarvoor al iets? Niet voor haar; deze wereld is het enige dat ze kent, het enige dat ze ooit heeft gezien, het enige dat ze ooit nodig zal hebben. Was ze voor vandaag ooit al een Koningin geweest? Ze kan het zich niet voorstellen. Ze zou geen reden hebben gehad dat te willen als het niet was om hem te plezieren.

Het is dit, de kern van haar wezen, de betekenis van haar leven, haar witte zonnejurk los knopend, de laatste barrière tussen hen slechtend. Het is -

_Een jongen die wegrende van een meisje..._

Blote huid tegen blote huid, glijdend, hypnotiserend en liefhebbend. Lippen die aan haar borst sabbelen en een hand die langs haar zijde glijdt. Een gordijn van zilver haar, vallend als druppelende kietelingen iedere keer dat hij zijn hoofd naar achteren gooit. Her luie spoor van zijn hand tussen haar benen, gespreid met nauwelijks een spoortje van die aarzeling waarvan ze nooit de oorzaak heeft kunnen achterhalen.

_Een meisje genaamd..._

Wat echt is is hij. Hij is haar broer, haar minnaar, haar Koning. Hij is binnenin haar. Hij vult haar. Hij is het enige dat ze ooit nodig zal hebben, in deze wereld die hij voor haar heeft gebouwd. Buiten, zonder hem, is ze niets. Het is -

_Mijn naam is Relena Darlian. En hoe heet jij?_

Ze kan de machine op hem _ruiken_, kan het op zichzelf _voelen_, als een slijm in haar handpalmen, op haar huid, tussen haar benen.

_Heero._

Milliardo's pieper zoemt alarm.

_Heero!_

Zijn ogen verlaten haar gezicht voordat hij kan zien hoe de afschuw erop kan zien verschijnen. Hij verstilt en trekt zich uit haar terug en voelt niet hoe hevig ze rilt. Een uitgestrekte hand trekt zijn jas naar hen toe, rommelt door de stapel kleding die hij er op heeft neergegooid. Hij komt op zijn knieën overeind met het apparaatje in zijn hand. Klik.

Relena kan de waanzin in zijn ogen zien opkomen. En dan wordt zij in datzelfde licht ondergedompeld en van binnenuit ontkoppelt, en ze weet wat ze moet doen.

Ze graait de poeper uit zijn handen en gooit het zover ze kan. Prevelend - 'Ga niet, je hebt dat ding niet nodig, je hebt alleen dit nodig, dit hier, je hebt alleen _mij_ nodig.' - legt ze hem neer op zijn rug en beklimt hem, zonder oogcontact te verliezen. Het licht van de machine die de zijn geesten in de hare hebben geplant schijnt. Ze neemt zijn erectie ter hand en brengt hem in haar terug.

'Mijn broer. Mijn liefste. Mijn koning.' Ze berijdt hem en spreekt in gedempte, hijgende zuchten. 'Mijn alles.'

En Milliardo twijfelt of protesteert niet, maar neemt haar met hongerige, emotionele ogen. Waanzin smelt weg, maakt plaats voor een hartverscheurend, kinderlijk geluk terwijl ze hem dichter naar de vervulling brengt - ze weet dat dit het enige is dat hij ooit heeft gewild - en ergens tussen de tranen vindt ze een glimlach.

Ergens tussen zijn kleren vindt ze zijn pistool.

Nog één keer roept hij haar naam - zijn rug kromt. Een enkele kogel. Hij merkt er niets van dat de loop tegen zijn hart wordt geplaatst en Relena's snikken zijn piek bereikt.

_Lang leve de koning._

Terwijl het schot in haar oren schalt is Relena allen, voor het eerst in wat een eeuwigheid had kunnen zijn. Eventjes hoort ze de fluisterende stemmen niet, ziet de gele waas niet, voelt niet hoe zijn hete leven overal over haar heen en binnenin haar plakt.

Maar uiteindelijk komt de wereld terug. Het komt altijd terug. Wil ze terug gaan?

_Wanneer houdt het op?_

_Dit is pas het begin._

En dus staat ze op en gaat het huis binnen om haar ongenode gast welkom te heten, naakt, haar armen en borsten en gezicht getooid in het bloed van haar broer, zijn zaad tussen haar dijen uit lekkend, zijn pistool in haar hand. De ziekelijke lichten in haar hoofd zingen voor haar, een lied van smart en zege en waanzin als begeleiding van haar wankelende tred.

_Heb jij dit met me gedaan... met ons gedaan? Epyon?_

_Misschien._

De Koning is dood. Lang leve... de Koningin?

-o-

_Ik ben blij dat je bent gekomen._

_Ik ben blij dat ik je heb gevonden._

_Kom je me doden, Heero?_

-o-

'Dood me alsjeblieft, Heero.'

-o-

_'Nee.'_

Dit is pas het begin.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik denk dat ik vaker voor dit koppel wil schrijven. O.O Niet op zo'n gruwelijke manier, maar toch. _Oeps._


End file.
